The Fairy Chronicles Book 1 Mermaid and Fairy Magic
by Maximum Nicole Nightshade
Summary: Zoey a normal girl finds a cave near her house and goes in and finds a pool and gets pushed in and then gets out. The next day she finds out she has all the forms of all magical creatures. She has to go to a magical world and go to a school named Silverlake. She finds some new friends, but some struggles she can't get away from. Like being a chyba, one of the most powerful creature
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's P.O.V

Sunday I woke up and got out of bed to go wake up my little sister Lily. When I got in her room there was a girl who was wearing a costume of a fairy and had a dress made of leaves, wings that were green and sparkling, and blonde hair tied back with a leaf green hair tie. All of a sudden she changed immediately into what looked like me she had the same braided fiery red hair, electric blue eyes, and the same bleached white. I had been just standing there shocked, but now I was angry so I tried to chase her out the door, but when she changed back into the costume after she saw me coming toward her and flew out the window. Right as I lost sight of her my sister woke up and told me to go walk our Ratterrier Bandit. So I found the leash and went outside. When I walking I found a new path and followed it. As I was walking down the path and thinking about the girl that was in my sisters room and how she could fly and I saw something that made my heart stop. In front of me was a cave. In five minutes I was about to go in when Bandit's leash broke and he ran off toward the house. I guess the cave will have to wait until tommorrow and I ran off yelling Bandit's name.

That night, I was walking down the path back to the cave there when I saw a blue light shining from within the cave and now I was even more excited than ever. When I got in the cave there were two rooms. One was very tall with a lot of stalagmites and stalagtites. As I went into the other room it had a pool 12 feet deep with coral at the bottom and could fit five people, if they didn't want to swim, and a tall cavern with a hole at the to. All of a sudden an unexplained force pushed me into the water right as the full moon was right above the hole. The water started bubbling and blue lights were floating toward the moon. All of a sudden it just stopped so I got out and went home.


	2. Chapter 2 Mermaid?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I had major writing block and every time I tried to use my computer I died, but I have more than one chapter. I will be responding to you guys at the start of every chapter until I have to many reviews and then I will PM you. Thanks**

**Nalu Fluttercord: Thank you for reviewing and the story will get more interesting and less confusing thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and got into my swimsuit and right as I got my towel my mom heard my and asked,<p>

"Zoey is that you?"

"Yes mom I'm going to the pool in the backyard." I said

"Okay. Just don't follow that new path that just appeared I don't know where it goes or if it's dangerous or not." she said

"Mom I'm going now. Bye." I called

"B-" I walked out and cut her off

"Whew. That was a close one." I said as I walked around the house. I saw my mom walking out the front door so I ducked behind the house. I had to wait at least 15 minutes for her to start the old car. I even considered actually going to the pool in the backyard, but she finally left.

"Now I can go swimming." I said to myself and ran to the cave. When I got there I didn't even look around I just jumped in. When I got in the water the water started bubbling just like it did the night before. I looked behind me when the bubbling stopped and where my legs were supposed to be was a dark blue mermaid's tail and I got a dark blue streak in my hair. I freaked and got out of the water immediately and had to wait 20 minutes waiting for my tail to dry thinking about how it will come off if it ever came off, but finally it did. I got up and ran home. I got home just in time. My mom drove into the driveway a second later and I realized I was still in my swimsuit and was wishing I could quick change. All of a sudden I was in armor and had a sword.

"Cool. This might come in handy." I said to myself and changed into a T-shirt and jeans. My mom walked in a few seconds.

"Hey I'm home. How long have you been dry? You can't have swam, taken a shower, and be dry in 45 minutes can you?" she asked

"You can if you use a blow dryer, walk around the _windy_ yard, and run around the house fanning yourself." I replied and then I went to my room


	3. Chapter 3 OMG I Have Wings

**Here's another chapter for my beautiful readers thank you for reading**

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning and went to my study downstairs and I started trying to figure out what the girl did when she changed.<p>

"Okay. Maybe if get scared I will be able to tell why" I said "I am scared of heights so maybe if I climb the walls of the caves it will work.

"Hey. Mom I'm going outside" I yelled across the house. I started to go to the path, but what I didn't know was that Lily was following me. I went down the path and into the cave room with the pool and started climbing the walls and changed into a fairy costume which had a turquoise tank top, turquoise wings, and a short turquoise skirt, and a turquoise blue feather in my hair. I noticed after a minute it was not a costume I was a fairy! I also noticed I transformed because I was 20 feet up not because I was scared.

"I guess I transform when I'm 20 feet up or scared. I guess I will have to be more careful." I said to myself. Lily came in and screamed so shrilly I passed out, fell into the water, and turned into a mermaid.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with mom and Lily beside me.

"Mom what all did you see?" I asked

"What do you mean? All I saw was you unconscious on the side of the cave you found and yes you can still swim in your cave."she said and left

"Lily it's not what you think-"

"I know what it is and I want to become one." she said

"Meet me tonight at 6:00 in the cave and bring your swimsuit" I told her and got ready

"You're already here it's only 5:55, but we can do it now." I said and pushed her in the water. The water started bubbling and then it stopped.

"Meet me here same time tomorrow." I said

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm here, Zoey."<p>

"Yeah," I said from the pool in mermaid form. "Hop in," I said as she hopped in "Look behind you." She looked behind her and there was a sea foam green mermaid tail where her legs were supposed to be and a sea foam green streak in her hair.

"Let's get out and dry off. I know my tail takes 20 minutes," I said "And after we dry off we can see your fairy form."

* * *

><p>"See our tails are dry and all you have to do is climb the walls until you're 20 feet up." I said as Lily started climbing. Once she had climbed 20 feet she transformed into a blue dress, sparkling sapphire blue wings, and braided black hair with a blue feather in it.<p>

"Let's go celebrate and vesome lunch." Lily said and me transformed back into human form and went home for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 Powers

**Sorry the chapters have been so short I just haven't had enough ideas in each chapter to do anymore than I have done. Also sorry about this chapter being so short too I'm really sorry**

* * *

><p>The next morning I was thinking <em>Do I have powers since I'm a fairy and a mermaid?<em> I went to my study to find out. I splashed myself with water, but I held out my hand and it went back into the cup. I tried it again, but this time the water froze. I tried it again, but this time the water boiled.

"Thats weird I guess I have all powers," I said "I'm going to the cave to practice them."


End file.
